


Pass

by mischiefreblogged



Series: The Klory Chronicles [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefreblogged/pseuds/mischiefreblogged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine doesn’t like that he can pass for straight. A future!fic. Warnings for discussions of sexuality and passing for straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Tied tenuously to The Klory Chronicles. But you don't have to read it to understand.

He thinks she’s harmless at first. Rumour has it around the park that she just lost her husband to a very torrid affair involving a secretary, or maybe he’s the secretary; it’s all very unclear and very, very dirty regardless. Rumour also has it that she’s a little crazy since the blow-up and that she’s always been a little clueless. 

He naïvely believes that she’s only interested in talking to him because Katy gets along so well with her little boy (which is obvious because Katy could and has made friends with rocks before). He doesn’t notice that all her questions seem oriented at his home life and how she seems hell-bent on ignoring the fact that he’s more or less stood up and done a presentation on the fact that he’s very happily married. To a man. 

It’s actually starting to get on his own nerves how many times he’s referred to his husband in the last 20 minutes, but the final straw comes when she lays a well-manicured hand across his forearm. ”It’s alright, you don’t have to pretend to be gay, I can take the hint.” 

She might as well have punched him in the gut. You. Don’t. Have. To. Pretend. To. Be.  _Gay_. 

“Excuse me?” he keeps his voice calm because the kids are nearby and maybe,  _hopefully_ , he’s misheard her. 

“Well it’s just not very convincing,” she elaborates. “I mean come on. You? Gay? Sweetheart, it’s just not possible. I mean, look at you.” 

“Look at me?” Blaine shifts away from her on the bench, “What does how I look have to do with my sexuality?” 

“Well you know sweetheart, gays look well—gay.” 

Blaine takes a deep breath. “They look gay.” he repeats.

“You know, light in the loafers, feminine, girly. And honey you are none of those things. You’re a straight as they come.” She gives him an appreciative lingering look of approval and makes a noise as if her gaze solidifies how straight he is. 

“Katy.” He’s had enough, enough of her, enough of this conversation, enough of people assuming everywhere he goes that he can’t possibly be into men and he’s just  _done_. “We’re going home to Daddy, sweetheart.” 

They’re not, Kurt won’t be home for hours now and he hates lying the second her little face lights up, but he wants his point made very clear. 

“Daddy?” She runs over, eyes alight. “Yay!” She reaches up for him to carry her and he does. “Papa, we see Daddy now?” she repeats, as if she can’t believe her good fortune. Blaine kisses her forehead and starts to walk them back towards the house. 

“We’re going to see Daddy soon,” he corrects, more for himself this time. He refuses to look back at the women on the bench, refuses to acknowledge how someone has wiped away a major part of his very person based on looks. 

He puts Katy down for a nap when they get back, promising her again that Daddy will be home when she wakes up. She goes down without a fight and he stays and watches her drift off for a minute. Satisfied she’ll stay asleep„ he tiptoes down to the kitchen and calls Kurt, persuading him to come home because Katy really, really misses him. 

“She’s barely three,” Kurt reminds him. “And I’ve been gone 4 hours Blaine.” But he promises to come regardless and Blaine’s grateful because he can’t possibly tell Kurt that he’s really the one that needs to see Kurt right now. To just be around someone who knows who he is inside and out.   

He doesn’t say anything about the encounter in the park when Kurt gets home though, or after dinner while they’re doing dishes, but the idea that he passes as straight weighs on him the whole day. 

It’s always bothered him that he doesn’t come off as gay. Yes, he’s got male best friends and prefers football to sewing, but he loves fashion, musicals and men. He  _loves_  men. And the fact that it’s not apparent like it is with Kurt (which is ridiculous too, he thinks, because yes, Kurt looks more feminine, but he didn’t choose to look that way, it’s all genetics) means that Blaine is forced to come out over and over again. 

And it’s not like coming out is enjoyable in the first place, but to watch people’s reactions time and time again when he explains that his wedding band’s mate is on a man’s finger and not a woman’s destroys his soul slowly. He knows he should be thankful because people believe him when he acts opposite a girl on stage but that’s so insignificant compared to wanting to be recognized for who he truly is in real life.

He doesn’t say anything as he and Kurt crawl into bed or when Kurt starts to kiss down his neck. It’s not until Kurt’s offering him the lube that he can’t take not talking about it any longer. 

“I want you to fuck me,” he announces. 

Kurt raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “Alright.” He takes the lube back and starts to slick his own hand.

“Because I’m gay,” Blaine blurts out, even though Kurt hasn’t prompted anything. 

Kurt’s eyelashes flutter rapidly as he blinks. “Yes, Blaine, I’m aware.” He tilts his head to the side. “I believe you told me that the first time I met you, but I’m perfectly fine hearing you announce it again.” His tone is light and the sarcasm has no bite, it just hangs in the air as Kurt tries to suss out why Blaine feels the need to declare something so obvious. 

“That’s the problem,” Blaine counters, sitting up. 

“I—” Kurt seems at a loss. “Problem?” 

“I always have to tell people I’m gay.” He’s frustrated now, in a way he’s never been about this. It’s as if years of repression have been ripped off like a band-aid and he can’t just let this lie. “I had to tell you that I was gay.” 

Kurt holds up a single finger. “I actually asked if you were all—” but all Blaine can hear is buzzing in his ears.  “Did something happen?”

Blaine shrugs. “There was this woman at the park and she thought I was lying to turn her down when I told her about you.”

Kurt chuckles, but his laughter dies down when Blaine glares at him. “And her opinion matters because—?”

“I’m sick of it. I’m sick of this Alpha Gay bullshit that no matter what I do, no one will ever see me for who I really am.” 

 “Blaine.” Kurt’s tone has an edge to it, slicing through his pity party. “I understand. I do. I would have given anything in high school to pass just for five minutes, but it’s who we are. It’s part of what I like about you, in fact. I like that you look like a real man. I like masculine features.” He traces across Blaine’s muscles and rests his hand across the hair on his chest. 

“But—” Blaine trails off. He can feel himself deflating, the broad strokes and the warmth from Kurt’s hands calming him down.

Kurt holds up the same finger to silence him. “I’m also very partial,” he continues, “to the fact that you like cock. That’s something you have always made abundantly clear to me.”

He highlights his point by reaching down Blaine’s pyjama pants and wrapping his hand around Blaine’s half hard erection. He gives it a few strokes to drive his statement home and Blaine moans. 

Kurt presses a kiss to his lips to cover the noise. “I will show you just how gay I know you are,” he whispers against Blaine’s lips. “And I’m sorry that people can’t see that about you and that you don’t like that, but you have me, and I know. And everyone who loves you knows.” 

Blaine can feel himself nodding. Already his mind is drifting south, hungry for more. Kurt is sucking on his lower lip and he doesn’t care about anything other than sex, all of a sudden, his mind shutting down completely as Kurt keeps stroking and palming him. He knows dimly that they’ll have to address this again at some point, that it’ll make him upset until the day he dies, but for now he’s got his husband and he loves him and he’s happy in this moment. 

“Next time we go to the park and she’s there, I’m going to lay one on you right in front of her. That’ll teach her to flirt with my man,” Kurt growls in Blaine’s ear. He nods again, prompting a smile and a kiss from Kurt as his husband straddles him, removing his sweatpants with practiced ease.

And maybe tomorrow he’ll wake up and someone will assume he’s gay when he meets them, but if it never happens it’s going to be okay, because he’s gay and he knows that, and he’s out and proud and that’s what matters in the end. That and the man on top of him, ready to give him everything he needs. 


End file.
